Boarding School
by Danger1Zone1988
Summary: Summary inside, I know its been done but please give it a chance! Rating for language, sexual content, drug use and underage drinking
1. 4 girls from chilton

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Logan Huntzburger, Tristan DuGrey, Colin DuPont-Rockefeller and Finn Rothschild are at the Voorhees Boarding School in New Jersey. Rory Hayden, Louise Grant, Paris Gellar and Madeline Lynn are starting Voorhees 2 weeks into their senior year. The 4 boys are the Kings of the school.

Pairings: Logan/Rory, Tristan/Louise, Colin/Paris, and Finn/Madeline

A/N: Contains Drug Use, Sexual Content, and underage Drinking. There is also coarse language. This is VERY AU, and very OOC. I know that there are lots of these stories, but I'm going to try and make this different. So please give it a chance!

"Huntz, there is no potential here." Tristan DuGrey said as he took the last drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah man, this year is going to suck ass!" Logan Huntzburger said with a sigh.

"198 new frosh females and maybe 30 percent of them are good looking, and then maybe 20 percent of those will give it up." Finnegan Rothschild said as he came up to the duo.

Tristan started to laugh as he saw their other close friend Colin DuPont-Rockefeller run up to them.

"Guys, (pant) Big News, (pant) hot new girls, (pant), seniors, (pant) 4, (pant) Chilton. (pant)" He said while trying to catch his breath.

"How do you know this?" Logan said skeptically

"Saw them moving in. Branford Building."

"Wait? Did you say Chilton, as in Conneticut?" Colin nodded. "Hang on." Tristan said while whipping out his cell phone.

"_Yo"_

"Duncan?"

"_DuGrey. What's going on?"_

"My school just got 4 new girls from Chilton. I need descriptions."

"_Yes, we mourned the loss of those 4. Lets see, Rory Hayden, Brunette, Blue eyes, bonerific, Paris Gellar- Feisty Blonde, gorgeous, Louise Grant, Blonde, tease, fuckable, and Madeline Lynn, petite brunette, hot as hell. All love to party. Got away with murder here." _

"Thanks Man"

"_No Problem."_

"Ok men, lets go offer our services." Tristan Commanded. "Duncan says all 4 are gorgeous."

"Trustworthy." Finn said as they walked toward the dorms.

"Ok girls, I got a bunch of guys to move this stuff around." Rory said while dragging 4 freshman into their dorm.

"Lorelei's womanly wiles?" Louise asked while looking the guys up and down.

"You know it Grant. Ok, Me and Mads, Louise and Paris are sharing rooms." Rory said as she pointed to the doors and then began to point to which box went into which room.

The boys Rory recruited started moving the boxes when Rory looked up and saw 4 gorgeous boys standing the doorway of their room.

"Can I help you guys?" she said sweetly as Madeline came out of their room.

Madeline looked each guy up and down.

"Well, Hello." She said while staring at the 6 foot brunette.

"Hello Ladies. We have come to offer our services in helping you move in." Said the shorter of the blondes.

"Ok, the guys I got are useless. MOVING BOYS?" She yelled.

The 4 boys came out and looked at her blankly

"Thank you so much for helping us, but they offered now, so you can leave."

The freshman boys hurried out of the room and went about their business.

"I am Rory Hayden, and this is Madeline Lynn. Our other friends, Paris Gellar and Louise Grant are arguing over closet space in there." She said pointing to a room.

"Hello Loves, I am Finnegan Rothschild, but please call me Finn, and this is Tristan DuGrey, Colin DuPont-Rockefeller, and Logan Huntzburger." Finn said while blatantly checking out Madeline.

"Who are you?" Paris asked while walking out of her room.

Rory introduced the foursome and showed them which boxes went where. When they were finished, they all sat in the common room of the suite and got to know each other.

"So boys, why are you here?" Louise asked, her eyes roaming Tristan's body.

Colin spoke up first.

"Fathers are away on business a lot, and our mothers go with them. I have been here since 5th grade, and these three since 6th."

"Really? Our fathers are business partners. They combined the 4 biggest law firms in Connecticut and are in Europe for the year setting up office's there. My mother is currently heading up Gilmore Insurance, and checking on the European offices, and their mothers are with their fathers." Rory responded.

"You are Lorelei Gilmore's daughter?" Logan asked

"Yea, why?" Rory asked confusedly

"My mother and her used to be best friends in high school before she married my father and moved to New York. Whenever we talk about her high school days, she always has a story about her and Lorelei getting into trouble."

Rory looked at him for a minute then responded with

"Shira DuGrey?"

"Yea, now Shira Huntzburger. Tristan is my cousin, in case you were wondering."

"Oh man, I have heard some stories. Did your mother tell you about when they broke into the school?" Rory asked animatedly

The other six were looking at each other when Tristan spoke up,

"Hey, do you need any help unpacking?"

Rory and Logan broke from their conversation to look up at Tristan.

The 4 girls nodded and retreated to their bedrooms, with Logan and Finn following Rory and Madeline, and Tristan and Colin going with Paris and Louise.

-Madeline and Rory's Room-

"So what do you guys do for fun around here? Is there any good parties?" Rory said grabbing a box of clothes.

"Yea, that's all there is to do around here. The teachers ignore it, as long as the cops aren't called." Finn responded. "So, Lovely Madeline,-"

She interrupted him "Please call me Maddy or Mads."

"Ok, Lovely Maddy, What do you girls like to do?" Finn stated

"Party, and hang out with friends."

"Do you now?"

"Yes.." Maddy said with a confused look on her face.

"Well Love, I am throwing you 4 one of the biggest welcome to Voorhees parties ever. And I am famous for my parties.

Rory looked at Logan who just nodded.

"Well, Finn, if your parties are famous, then Logan, help me find something to wear!" Rory demanded in a sweet voice.

Logan got up and went to her closet, where he chose a blue halter top that matched her eyes and black mini-skirt with leather knee-high boots.

He went and sat on the bed.

"Good choice, now what should I wear under it?" Rory said innocently

'**Oh my god, I can't believe I just asked him that. My mom would be so proud of me right now.' **Rory thought as she saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Uhh… I don't know, what do you usually wear?" Logan asked lamely

Finn walked out of the room and started to laugh. He was laughing uncontrollably when Tristan and Colin came out to see what was so funny.

"Man, why are you laughing?" Colin asked

Finn told them what happened and Tristan and Colin began laughing as well and they went to drag Logan back to their dorm, which was one floor up.

-At Finn's Party-

"So, what should we do?" Louise asked while looking around

"Let's check out the guys. Fresh Meat!" Paris chimed in

"I need a cigg." Rory yelled over the music that just started

"I want to find Finn." Maddy shouted back.

The girls went their separate ways. Rory went to feed her nicotine addiction, Louise went to the bar, Maddy in search of Finn, and Paris went to find somewhere quieter.

Rory walked to the balcony where she saw a few guys smoking cigarettes.

"Hey, can you guys bum me one?" Rory said while doing her mother's famous hair flip.

"Anything for a beautiful lady." The tall dark haired boy said.

"Thanks so much!" She said as she let out a drag.

"Hey, I'm Dean Forrester, and this is Jess Mariano."

"Rory Hayden." Rory said "It's nice to meet you both."

"Whatever Princess" Jess said.

"Excuse me?" Rory said a bit agitated.

"Why do you need to bum a cigarette? You're rich, go buy a few cartons."

"First, I'm 17 and second, the press finds out I'm buying cigarettes, my parents will find out and kill me. So excuse me, Dean, thanks for the cigg."

As Rory walked away she heard Dean say

"Wow, she is gorgeous." Followed by Jess saying "Don't bother man, you don't have a chance in hell."

She smirked as she walked back into the party.

"LOVE! You are one of the guests of honor! You must come to the front!" Finn demanded as he dragged her to the front of the room.

"Finn, where are you taking me?" Rory shrieked

"EVERYBODY! THIS IS RORY HAYDEN, AND THESE ARE HER FRIENDS! THE LOVELY LOUISE, PARIS AND MADDY! NOW BACK TO THE PARTY MATES." Finn screamed at the top of his lungs. "Now that the introductions are over, let's go find the rest.

Logan watched Rory as she talked to Jess and Dean. God, he hated those 2. He saw her take the cigarette from Dean and light up. Then he saw her face cloud over in anger at something that lowlife Jess said. He watched as she was dragged off by Finn and introduced. Then he saw her looking around when Finn was finished saying something to her and her friends. Logan knew that Finn had a thing for Madeline. So he decided to go help a buddy out by taking away Rory so Finn could have some time alone with her. Yea, that's why he was taking Rory away.

"Come on Ace, The bar is over here." Logan whispered in her ear.

She looked at him quizzically and he leaned in again and said

"Ace, it's a nickname, now come on."

Rory allowed herself to be dragged away by Logan. She followed him to the bar and was shocked when he handed her a bottle of water.

She looked up at him slyly and requested something stronger.

She leaned up to his ear and purred

"I want something sweet. I want you…. To get me a shot."

He felt his pants getting tighter when she whispered in his ear.

He turned to face to bar and hide his attraction to Rory. She slid up next to him and grabbed the shots he just poured.

She raised her glass and clinked it with his,

"To Friends, Food, and Fucking!"

Then stared him right in the eyes as she downed her shot.

After a few rounds, Rory grabbed his arm and dragged him to the corner.

"Kiss me" she demanded.

"What?"

"Come on, I know you have a boner. I'm not stupid, I have eyes."

Logan's face turned red. He then turned around, grabbed his bowl and weed and went back to Rory.

"Let's get crunked then I will kiss you."

"Deal"

The duo took a few hits each before Rory got impatient.

She waited until he took his hit, then said into his ear, "Shottie"

She pressed her lips against his and inhaled the smoke.

She pulled back, released the smoke in her, then leaned forward and ravished his lips with hers.

A/N: I love writing Rory so OOC! Its fun! Please R/R!


	2. Coffee Shop

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

**Blazergrl17**- My first reviewer and new best friend! I hate Jess and Dean too! They will get what's coming to them!

**Sugary Sweet and Sour**- I love Trory's too! But I can't write him as a love interest for Rory, I love Logan way more.

**S**- I will continue with both of my other stories! But they are saved on my laptop and its getting fixed right now, and I'm on my dads computer. So it may be a few days before I update them.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**- This is a Rogan!

Everybody else! Thanks so much for your reviews!

Logan was OOC last chapter because he thought Rory was innocent, and she was flirting with him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Previously in Boarding School:_

_She waited until he took his hit, then said into his ear, "Shottie"_

_She pressed her lips against his and inhaled the smoke._

_She pulled back, released the smoke in her, then leaned forward and ravished his lips with hers._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_It took Logan about 5 seconds in his inebriated state of mind to figure out what was going on before he responded to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she flung her arms around his neck, and pressed her body against his. He leaned in more and she felt his growing erection. She moaned into his mouth as he forced her against the wall.

"Ace, don't do that." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"You don't like it? Ok. I will stop." She said innocently as she pulled away from him.

He whimpered in disappointment. He saw her walking away and grabbed her wrist and crashed his lips to hers. His tongue demanded entrance and she quickly obliged. Their tongues dueled for power until they rested for a much needed breath.

"What were you saying about 'not doing that'?" Rory said seductively

"You gotta learn to figure out when I mean what I say and when I'm being sarcastic babe."

"Do you know what my name is?" Rory demanded

"Yes, Rory." Logan responded smugly

"Wow, you do know my name isn't Ace or babe." Rory mocked.

"I bet I could get you to call me something other than Logan."

"Oh, really? HA! I'd like to see you try!" Rory shot back

"Ace, Rory, if I have my way, tomorrow morning you will be calling me Master and Commander."

"Well, we will see about that." She lowered her voice so he could barely hear her. "But I doubt it will happen, BABE."

Then she walked away and Logan stood there dumbfounded about what just happened.

The next morning, Rory woke up with a headache the size of Texas. She rolled over in her bed and saw 2 bottles of water and 2 aspirin on her bedside table. They were on top of a note

_**Ace-**_

_**Thought you might need this**_

_**-Master and Commander**_

She laughed, but stopped quickly when the pounding in her head started again. She took the medicine and drank the water. She sat up after 10 minutes to let the aspirin kick in, plus she couldn't go any longer without coffee. Rory very quickly took a shower, got dressed and ran out the door to find coffee.

She found a little coffee shop about 3 blocks from campus. She walked in and ordered the LH special, 6 large coffees. Rory was surprised to see that on the menu, she didn't think anybody else was that addicted to coffee. She walked over to the huge book cases and trailed her fingers along the spines, looking for something to read. All of a sudden her eyes brightened and she pulled Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice off the shelf. She settled back in an overstuffed chair and began to read. She read for about and hour while enjoying her coffee when a familiar voice wafted through the shop.

"Love, a LH special please, he will be here in approximately 10 minutes and you know how he is without coffee! Very scary!" Rory heard Finn say

"And what about you Finn? The sun is out, AND it's before noon." The girl behind the counter said.

"Yes, but I told a beautiful girl to meet me here in a half hour. So I had to be up."

"Honestly, Finn, the way you use girls is despicable. The four of you! You're Horrible!"

"Rosemary, Love, I do believe that you are the only girl who had turned me down! And how could you? I mean, I'm exotic!"

"So is the Asian Bird Flu, Finn!" Rory heard Colin yell through the shop.

Rory started to giggle and got out of her seat for a refill.

The 2 boys saw her and were startled.

"LOVE! What are you doing here?" Finn shouted as he ran over and gave Rory a hug.

"Hey Ror!" Colin said.

"Hey boys! I was in dire need of this nectar of the gods and I found a place that served 6 cups in an order, so here I am, happy as can be, with my coffee and Jane Austin." Rory replied

Colin looked around.  
"So is Paris with you?"

"No, But Maddy said she had to be somewhere, and I'm guessing that's here to meet Finn?"

"Yea, he's very, uh, _intrigued_, by her."

"I can say the same for her."

"So, what's the deal with you and Huntzburger?"

Rory looked shocked, then relieved when her cell began to ring.

'_She bangs, she bangs, oh baby, she moves, she moves, like crazy!"_

"Hey Mom!" Rory said joyfully into the phone.

"_Offspring!" _

"How is Europe?"

"_Good, I just met up with your father in Amsterdam. We had quite the legal way of fun!"_

"MOM! YOU PROMISED NOT TO GO THERE WITHOUT ME!"

"_I lied."_

"I feel the love."

"_Always fruit of my loins."_

"Hey Mom, guess who I ran into here!"

"_It must be a boy due to that voice."_

"Yes it is."

"_OOH! Is he cute?"_

"Very. You know his mother actually. His name is Logan Huntzburger."

"_AHHH! SHIRA'S SON?"_

"Yup!"

"_That is so cool! Mitchum was one hunk of a man and Shira was absolutely gorgeous! I bet he is b-e-a-utiful!" _

"Oh, he is." Rory spied Tristan dragging Logan into the coffee shop. "Mom, I gotta go, some friends just showed up."

"_You think he's gorgeous, you want to hug him, you want to kiss him…"_

"Mom, grow up. I will talk to you later, Love you!"

Then she quickly hung up the phone.

She joined the boys and Colin looked at her quizzically before asking

"So where did your mom go with out you? Some runway show in Paris or Milan?"

"NO! She went to Amsterdam without me!" Rory fumed

"Wait, your mother and you had a pact to go there together?" Finn asked

"Yes." Rory stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tristan looked at her and said

"You are very odd."

Rory looked up at him and with the sweetest voice she could muster up responded with,

"Thank you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

A/N: I thought that quote from the show fit perfectly there. But this is going to be a Rogan. There will be LOTS of Rogan action in the next chapter. OH! I don't own "She Bangs!" That belongs to one Ricky Martin or the William Hung, depending on where your loyalties lay. As always, R/R


	3. Coffee Date?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

a/n: In the last chapter I forgot to mention, I don't own the line "You think he's gorgeous, you want to hug him, you want to kiss him." That belongs to the genius writers of Miss Congeniality.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A few days after the coffee shop, Rory found herself very attracted to Logan. She and her friends were always with him and his friends. They partied together, and the girls even got the guys to study with them. Finn needed some convincing by Maddy, but he did get and 'A' on the next test. Most of the guys on campus were too intimidated by Logan, Tristan, Colin and Finn to approach the girls, but they didn't mind that much. Rory fought the attraction, playing it off as a simple schoolgirl crush. Sure, they hooked up, but while only in an inebriated state of mind. She tried to talk to other guys, but they ran away and she swore every time she turned around, she saw a flash of blonde escaping her line of vision. Rory was attending classes and working on the paper,

"The Viking View." (The Viking is the Mascot of the school) Dean Forrester also worked on the paper, and Rory got to be friends with him.

"Hey Ror!" Dean exclaimed

"Dean, Hey, What's up?" Rory said casually

"Not much, lots of studying."

"Same here, except for me its lots of coffee then lots of studying."

"Coffee addict?"

"You have no idea."

"Why don't you show me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go get some coffee? I know a nice little coffee shop that's a few blocks from here."

"I'd love to. Let me just save this article."

Rory saved her article and then went to grab her sweater and purse.

Dean saw her Gucci hand bag, and Versace sweater and his eyes widened.

"I guess you're not here on scholarship!"

"What?" Rory said very confused.

"The Gucci and the Versace gave it away."

"Yea, I got them on my last trip to Europe. My parents are there, so my friends and I went to see them before school started."

"So you're European? I don't hear an accent, your English is perfect."

"What? No, I'm from Connecticut, my father is in Europe setting up a few law firms and my mother is checking on the European division of her company."

"Really?"

"No, not really." Rory said with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Oh," Dean said with his face reddening.

"So, let's go get that coffee!" Rory said with a smirk.

Dean grinned uncomfortably and they started to walk out.

"So, I'm from Connecticut also, same with Jess." Dean stated after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Where?" Rory asked

"A little town called Stars Hollow."

"OH! Don't they have a little hardware shop slash diner that makes the best coffee in the world?" Rory asked excitedly

"Yea, Luke's. The guy who owns it, Luke, is Jess' uncle."  
"They have such good coffee. My mother and I were bored one day, so we decided to play hooky, and took my baby for a drive, and ended up there when we got lost."

"Wow, you look amazing for someone who had a kid." Dean said astonished

"What? NO! My baby is my car! My 16th birthday present from both sets of grandparents, '85 DeLorean, fully loaded, updated stereo. Ugh, it's the perfect car. Candy Apple Red. It's amazing. I'm in love with it. If it was legal for woman and car to marry, we would be the first union." Rory rambled.

"Wow that must of cost a lot of money." Dean said shocked.

"Not really, just few hundred thousand." Rory said casually "And that was with all of the sweet updated-ness put into it. My grandparents actually called West Cost Customs and had them 'soup up the engine' to quote my grandmothers."

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A CAR THAT WAS CUSTOMIZED BY WEST COST CUSTOMS?" Dean shouted in shock

"Several." She said staring at him oddly.

"Wow, I wish I could afford that."

"Well, save your pennies!" Rory said mockingly "Look! The coffee shop!"

Rory and Dean walked to the back deck of the shop and sat in the shade. Rory pulled out her cigarettes and lit one up.

"Caffeine and Nicotine, The best combination out there." She stated after a long drag.

"I only smoke cigg's after I get fucked up."

"It's my one bad girl thing."

"So you are a good girl?"

"Everybody seems to think so." Rory said with a smirk that rivaled Logan and Tristan's.

"So, tell me about yourself." Dean said while leaning in over the table a bit.

Rory noticed and frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"Well, my parents are high school sweethearts. My mom got pregnant with me at 16 and her and my dad got married. She and my father, with the help of both sets of my grandparents, went to Yale. My mother didn't want to be a "Society Wife" so she got a degree in business and went to work for my grandfather. He retired last year, and handed over his company to her. My Dad got a degree in Law and took over my grandfather's practice when he graduated, because Poppy became a supreme court Judge-"

"WHAT?" Dean interrupted.

Rory sighed. She forgot that he wasn't from her world, so this is probably a shock for him.

"My grandfather is Straubert Hayden."

"How did he go from being a lawyer to a Supreme Court judge?"

"Well, the other partners in his firm took over until my dad graduated. My grandfather was a regular judge, then a federal judge, and finally, a Supreme Court judge. Now, can I finish my story?" Rory said snobbishly.

"Uh, yea, go ahead."

"Ok, so anyway, I grew up in Hartford, went to Chilton for a while, then my father decided to join practices with Lynn, Gellar and Grant. So he is in Europe for the year, setting up branches in Europe. My mother is with them checking on the European Branches of Gilmore Insurance. So here I am. What about you?"

Dean looked around sheepishly and started his story.

"Well, I lived in Chicago until I was 16-"

He was interrupted by 4 boys he detested and 3 girls he could never get.

"RORY LOVE!" a sexy Australian accent yelled.

"Hey Boys!" Rory said flirtatiously "Maddy, Louise, Paris! Where were you this morning?"

"They went missing too, Ace? When I woke up, these three stooges were gone also." Logan stated dragging a chair up next to Rory.

Dean was livid. He hated seeing Huntzburger so close to Rory. He really liked her. He didn't realize that she came from money until that afternoon in the newspaper office. He thought she was a regular person. He saw her gliding into conversation with Maddy and Louise about Fashion, and then turn around and argue with Colin about world events. Dean couldn't figure it out. Was she a society princess, or a regular jane?

Rory glanced at her watch and realized she was going to be late for her next class.

"Well guys, my free period is up. I've got to go. Logan, call me later about that concert."

"Will do Ace. But, it's time for the Gilmore-Hayden movie night that I was promised!"

Rory giggled and responded coyly.

"Well then, just stop by, I mean you live SO far away, I know that it must kill you to walk down those stairs to come visit me!"

"Um, Rory? Class?" Dean said angrily

"Oh yea, Well, Dean and I have a class, so I best be going. Bye you guys don't do anything Lorelei wouldn't."

"So anything goes?" Louise said jokingly.

"HA! Of course! Do you think that I would actually suggest you have morals for a night?"

Rory said goodbye to everybody and Tristan mumbled something along those lines, as he got up to go pay.

-**On the way to class**-

"So Ror, you're friends with them?" Dean said hesitantly.

"Yea, my mom and Logan's mother are friends, and have been for a while. And Maddy, Louise and Paris are my best friends, probably since the womb, since all of our birthday's are less than a week apart and our mom's got very close, all being pregnant at the same time, and all having girls."

"Oh, that's cool."

"I suppose."

"So you and Huntzburger are an item?"

"No, just friends, why?"

"He is into you."

"What? No! He's Logan! My Master and Commander."

"So you have slept with him?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but no."

"He isn't good enough for you."

"Excuse me?"

"He isn't good enough for you." Dean repeated.

"Whatever." Rory said as she began to stomp off."

As they got to her class, Dean grabbed Rory's wrist and said,

"Well, up until the fight, I was having a good time. How about I take you on a real date sometime soon?"

"Look Dean, You are a great guy. But I'm not interested in you like that. I mean, we are totally different people."

"No, what about today, talking about books and movies and stuff?"

"Yea, it was fun, but, Oh my god, we just aren't compatible. We are from totally different world, it would never work out."

"So no even giving it a chance?"

"Sorry, Ah, I don't feel like going to class. I'm going back to that Café, maybe my friends are still there."

Her cell began to ring Right Said Fred's I'm to Sexy and her eyes lit up and a smile immediately was plastered on her face.

"Hey Logan" She cooed into the phone.

That was the last straw for Dean. He was in a state of anger he had never seen before. He hated Logan Huntzburger so much. He hated that High Society and everything that it represented. He thought that Rory was different, and he was going to prove it to her.

------------------

A/N: I could have made it longer, but it is now 2:52 am and I am about to pass out I am so tired. Please R/R! I will probably have another chapter up tomorrow night. Sorry not a lot of Rogan in this chapter as promised, but I got this idea because I hate Dean so much. I want to set him up for a MAJOR disappointment, since GG writers like to have him break Rory's heart. I SWEAR on a stack of bibles the next chapter will be filled with Rogan goodness. I already have a bunch of Ideas.


	4. The Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU**- DEAN SUCKS!

**Michaelover101-**PLEASE DON'T SIC MAMA KIM ON ME! I PROMISE THIS CHAPTER HAS ROGAN IN IT!

**Michelle-**I LOVE ROGAN! Don't worry this is a going to be a Rogan story.

…………………………………

-The next week-

"So Ace, are we still on for the Black Eyed Peas/Gwen Stefani concert next weekend?"

"Of course!" Rory exclaimed "But I do wish that you would let me give you money for the ticket! I know that they are expensive!"

"Shush you! It's totally on me. I asked you to the concert, therefore it's my treat!"

"You are so sweet!" She leaned up and gave him a kiss.

Logan gladly accepted it, but was thinking what it was about. They had been doing that a lot lately. Passionate kisses, then one just walked away. They had been on a few dates, hell, they even had sex! They never talked about their relationship with each other, but were both very confused.

"So, you still going to the club tonight?" Logan asked

"Yea, me and Louise went shopping yesterday. I can't wait for you to see my outfit! I fell in love with it the second I saw it!"

"Where did you guys go shopping?"

"This great mall called the 'Short Hills Mall.' It was amazing! Gucci, Prada, Coach, I was in heaven!"

Logan laughed and smiled.

"Come on, time for class." He stood up and reached for her hand.

She accepted it and they walked to their Ancient History Class.

They walked hand in hand to class, and not many people took notice of it, they saw it as a common occurrence. One person did take notice to it, Dean. It made him mad that Rory was with Logan. He knew that she grew up in front of Society, but he knew in his heart that she didn't want it, that it was all a façade. He overheard them at the coffee shop talking about the club. He thought of all the underage clubs around and figured it was Club P-Jamz, which was about 30 minutes away.

That night, Rory, Logan, Colin, Paris, Tristan, Louise, Finn and Madeline made their way into the club. Dean was waiting in line when he saw the limo pull up and a gorgeous brunette with the most beautiful cerulean eyes, wearing a black mini skirt that had 'Playboy' and the trademark bunny in blue on the back, a light blue tank-top that was showing her black bra underneath, and black knee-high boots. Dean drank in her appearance, just observing her, trying to figure out if she was happy or not enjoying herself.

Rory waltzed into the club; she immediately grabbed Logan and dragged him onto the dance floor. The other girls followed suit. Rory in front of Logan, with her back against his front. She threw her arms around his neck and his found them resting around her hips.

She started to grind against him once her favorite song came on 'What's your Fantasy' by Ludacris.

Logan groaned when he felt Rory's backside gliding over him. Then when she flipped around and was moving up and down him, she felt the effect she had on him. She smirked evilly, grabbed his hand and led him off the dance floor.

She pulled her self to a wall and began to kiss him passionately. More passion was felt in that one kiss than all of the others they shared.

She stopped kissing him again and pulled him into the ladies room.

She quickly unzipped his pants and reached in his boxers. He stopped her and instead did it himself; he reached for his wallet and pulled out a condom. He rolled it on and grabbed Rory's ass to lift her up. She flung her legs around his waist and he inserted himself in her. She bit her lip and it drove him crazy.

"Baby, keep biting your lip like that and I am going to blow a hell of a lot sooner." He mumbled in her ear while thrusting in and out. She wiggled her hips a bit to make him go deeper and started to scream in pleasure. Her cries were cut off by Logan's lips.

"Babe, do you want to get caught?" He whispered

She shook her head and moaned.

After riding out their orgasm's together, they leaned against the door of the stall, holding each other.

"Logan, I must admit, I like this smirk better than the usual one in its place." Rory teased

"Really? Well, I like it when you walk away from me and people see the radiant glow coming from you and then they see my smirk and know I'm responsible for the glow." Logan teased back

"I like that people know you put it there too."

"Ace, do you do this with anybody else?" Logan asked suddenly

"What? Have sex in the bathroom of a club? No, I must admit you are the first." Rory responded

"Rory, You know what I mean."

"Wow, real name, ok. No, I haven't had sex with anybody else since I met you."

"Because I haven't either."

"Ok…"

"Ace, Rory, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you sure? I mean I hear all these stories about you being a ladies man. I mean, I don't want to get hurt, I've had enough of that."

"I can't promise that. But I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't."

Rory looked up at Logan and grinned. She kissed him passionately.

"So Ace, was that a yes?" Logan said hopefully

"Babe that was a hell yes."

Logan grabbed her hand and Rory straightened her skirt as they made there was back into the club to meet up with their friends.

Tristan and Finn saw the smirk on Logan and Maddy and Louise took notice to Rory's glow.

Tristan leaned over to Logan and whispered in his ear.

"Somebody got some."

Logan laughed and retorted

"Is it a crime to get some from one's girlfriend?"

Finn heard that and yelled

"FINALLY!"

"Finnybabe, what are you yelling about?" Maddy asked

Rory answered Maddy's question.

"Probably the fact that Logan and I are exclusively dating.

"FINALLY!" Maddy yelled.

Rory giggled and decided she wanted a drink.

"I'm going to get something to drink, anybody want anything?"

They all shook their heads, so Rory made her way to the bar.

Dean saw Rory walking to the bar, so he followed her.

Just as she got her water, he glided up next to her.

"Hey Ror, small world!"

"Yea! Hey Dean, how are you?"

"Can't complain, you?"

"Same."

"So would you like to dance?"

"Sorry, my dances are all reserved for my boyfriend."

"I thought you said you weren't dating anybody." Dean said, with his anger apparent.

"It's new. Logan asked me out tonight actually."

"Logan? As in Logan Huntzburger?"

"Yes."

"Ok, for a second there I thought that you actually had a boyfriend. I understand though, it's a setup through your parent's right? Like an arranged thing?"

"No, we came to the club, danced, had sex in the bathroom, he asked me out. Nope, nothing to do with our parents, although, I'm sure they will be happy."

"So he FORCES you to have sex in the bathroom and now you are dating him?"

"Look, Dean, There was no forcing on anybody's account. Now, please leave me alone."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart."

"I'm sorry, but who the FUCK do you think you are?" Rory yelled angrily

"Well, I'm sorry, but I thought we were building a foundation to a relationship! I mean we did go out for coffee."

"Wow, I go to coffee with Maddy, Louise and Paris too! I guess I'm bisexual then too?"

"God, Rory, stop being such a tease! I mean, I've told you once, Logan's not good enough for you."

"And you are?"

"Yes. I can show you a world outside of yours."

"What?" Rory said laughing. "A world outside of my great one?"

"I know it sucks, my mom told me. She was raised the same way you were. She broke out, and now I can help you get out, just like my dad helped my mom."

"I DON'T WANT OUT. I LIKE THINGS JUST THE WAY THEY ARE."

"Rory, you are better than that. Please just give me a chance!"

"Dean, just leave me the hell alone!"

Rory said as she started to walk away.

Dean grabbed her and kissed her forcefully.

Rory pushed him away and slapped him.

She walked to the table where her friends were. Tristan and Finn saw she was crying, and ran over to her.

"What happened?" Tristan demanded

"Dean was going on about some stupid shit, and talking about how Logan isn't good enough for me, I tried to walk away, and he kissed me. I slapped him and came over here…Where is Logan?"

"He went to the bathroom, He will be right back Love." Finn said.

Tristan and Finn went to get Logan. They told him what happened and they decided to go. They went got Colin and Paris, and they left. The girls fell asleep on the way back to school and the guys formed a plan to get back at Dean.

……………………

A/N: So I hate dean. I don't know if I have mentioned it, but I do. Haha. So, enough Rogan in this chapter? I hope so! So please R/R!


	5. Revenge Plot

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**GilmoreFan31-** Thanks for the Idea!

**Purplemoon07-** I totally agree with you about Finn! I love him!

**CoCaCoLa29-** I will never write a Dean friendly story EVER!

………………………………………………………………………………………

The boys sat in the Limo to pissed off at Dean to say anything. Finally Finn spoke up.

"What are we going to do? He has to know, you mess with one of our girls, you mess with us." Finn said quietly, trying not to wake Madeline

Logan was livid. "He insults me, he try's to kiss Rory, after she repeatedly told him that she isn't interested, he has to be dealt with accordingly."

"What ARE we going to do is the question though!" Tristan said agitated.

Colin, who had been very quiet during all of this finally spoke up.

"We have to hit fast, and hard. Huntz, maybe you should call your dad? I mean, I know that you guys don't have the best of relationships, but tell him what happened, he will think of something good."

"As much as I hate this, but your right, my dad will think of something good, that won't get us kicked out of school. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I just got Rory, I can't leave her now, especially if I'm gone, who knows what Forrester will do?" Logan said with a sigh. "I will call him when we get back to the dorm. Its still the afternoon wherever he is, I can guarantee that much."

The other boys nodded in agreement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

­The limo pulled up in front of their dorm building. The boys woke the girls and told them they were home. The girls all walked sleepily to the door except Rory who clung to Logan.

"Baby, you should go to bed. I will be here bright and early with coffee." He whispered into her ear.

She mumbled her reply and with a quick kiss, she headed into her room.

Logan went up to his room and pulled out his cell phone.

He dialed the familiar number and waited as it rang.

"_Mitchum Huntzburger."_ A familiar deep voice stated.

"Hello Father."

"_Logan? What's wrong? Were you arrested?"_

"No Father, I wasn't arrested. I-gulp- needyourhelpwithsomething."

"_Excuse me?"_

"I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!"

"_Why?" _ Logan could tell his father was suspicious.

"My girlfriend was attacked in a club we were at and I need help getting revenge on the guy."

"_Girlfriend? Or another one of your sluts?"_

"My girlfriend, Father."

"_Who is she? A gold digger? Logan, handle your own problems."_

"Considering who and what her parents are, I highly doubt that she is a gold digger."

"_Really? So you are serious about this girl? Who is she? I must know her parents."_

"I believe Mom knows her mother. Lorelei Gilmore-Hayden? I'm dating her daughter, Rory Hayden."

"_A Gilmore-Hayden? My, my, son. Those Gilmore Girls are known for being wild. And the Hayden's are the same. But, I do remember Lorelei. She was a few years younger than us. Also the Matron of Honor at your mother and I's wedding. Ha, I remember them saying something about re-bonding over the morning sickness they both had." _

"Too much information Father, now can you please help me?"

"_I suppose so. Now, here is what you will do. Do you still have the SUV we sent you last Christmas?"_

"Yes."

"_Take him to somewhere deserted and beat the crap out of him."_

"I've thought of that. But what about when he presses charges?"

"_He won't. I will have a chat with his parents afterwards."_

"He said something to Rory about his mother growing up the way she did, if that helps any."

"_I will look into it. Don't screw up with Rory Hayden, son. From what I hear from your mother, she is a fine young lady."_

"Just don't tell mom yet? I don't want her planning the wedding."

"_Too late son, she heard me say girlfriend, then the mention of Lorelei's name, and she is on the cell phone as we speak. I feel bad for you. You know I felt when your grandmother got wind of your mother and I's relationship."_

"Ok, Thank you, Father."

……………………………………………………………………

A/N: Short I know! I'm sorry! I'm tired and wanted to get something out there before bed. I wanted to show that Logan and Mitchum don't have the best relationship and that he approves of Rory. Plus I wanted the plan out there. Spoiler for next chapter: They go with the plan, but do they follow it exactly? Hmm… just wanted to give you something to think about! R/R please!


	6. Revenge and Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks for all the advice on spelling ect. I suck at English! I barely passed the Core class (Core in my school is the lowest level)!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory woke up the next morning to 'She Bangs.' Rory knew it was her mother and groaned as she reached to her nightstand to grab her cellphone.

"Its early, and I haven't had coffee yet."

"_Well, Well, Well, what is wrong with you? And why am I finding out about my babies latest relationship from HIS mother?"_

"Mom! Guess what! I'm dating Logan Huntzburger!"

"_Thank you. Now, Details"_

"He is amazing! And what is really crazy is that Maddy, Louise and Paris are dating his friends!"

"_HAHAHAHA REALLY? YAY! We can have a quadruple wedding!" _

"And it starts…"

"_Sweets! You are dating one of the richest heirs, next to you, in the world!" _

"And that means so much to me."

"_I will buy you a country for your wedding present."_

Rory rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with her mother.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One floor up, Logan was explaining his plan to his friends. They were excited, they never liked Dean and wanted to get revenge on the way he treated Rory.

That night, the boys were in the car waiting for Dean to come out the supermarket he worked in. The boys were growing restless as Dean walked out

"Mates! I'm bored, and the lovely Maddy is bloodless and willing! Logan Elias Huntzburger, you will be the death of me." Finn complained

"Shut up MATE, what if Maddy was in Rory's position?" Logan asked pointedly

"Ok, you're right. I would be making you help me get revenge as well." The Australian admitted.

"Ok, great, you guys came to an agreement. Now shut up and look for bag-boy!" Tristan yelled

"And there he is!" Colin said pointing to the door.

The 4 boys jumped out of the SUV and trotted over to Dean.

"Well hello there Bean!" Tristan started

"Ugh. What the hell do you guys want?"

"Can't we just pick up our dear mate from work and bring him out for a fosters?" Finn asked in mock hurt

"NO! What the hell do you want?" Dean reiterated

"Nothing, just offering you a ride from work!" Logan said as he grabbed one of his arms.

Dean yelped as Tristan grabbed his other arm and he was forced into the car.

After driving for about 45 minutes in silence, the car was in front of a Mansion.

"Where are we?" Dean asked his fear evident in his voice.

"My families summer compound. We are still in Jersey, so don't worry." Logan said in an evil voice.

"You kidnap me from work then tell me not to worry?"

"Bean, there was no kidnapping! Just 4 concerned friends who didn't want their other friend walking back to campus alone! It is a dangerous world as you know." Tristan said with a smirk.

Dean got even more scared when Logan's cell rang. It was playing 'Lala" by Ashlee Simpson.

"Babe," he said with a groan. "You changed my ringer again?"

Dean heard Rory's voice from the speaker phone.

"_Well, YOU make me wanna LALA!" _

"Ace, I'm with the boys."

"_I know. I was just calling to remind you that if you get bored I'm a phone call away! Bye Lover." _

Then she hung up the phone.

Finn, Tristan and Colin all started laughing and Logan muttered 'That woman will be the death of me.'

Dean turned red in anger.

"How could you taint Rory like that?"

Dean's captors looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked slowly

"I mean, she was nice, innocent and Virginal until you met her. Now you have turned her into a slut! And I really don't feel like picking up the pieces to her broken heart, that inevitably you will break!"

Logan didn't even hesitate before he cracked Dean in the jaw.

"Do. Not. EVER. Call. My. Girlfriend. A. Slut!" Logan said punching Dean with every word.

Finn pulled him off and reminded Logan that Mitchum could get them out of a lot of things, but murder was not one of them.

Logan sighed and left the room. He couldn't control his anger around Dean.

Dean grinned smugly.

"Guess Richie Rich knows that his girlfriend will be mad at him for hurting me. See, Rory is a nice person, unlike all of you, which is why we are perfect for each other."

Tristan and Colin looked at Dean like he was crazy.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Rory will never date you!"

"Yes she will!" Dean insisted

After that, the other three left the room, and were going to see what Logan wanted to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at school, the girls were sitting in their dorm, wondering where their boys were.

"I miss Finny." Maddy complained

"I know, I mean, Tristan is always here, it feels weird with out him." Louise jumped in.

Rory walked into the main room with a smirk on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Paris asked curiously

"Ha-ha, I just basically told Logan to call me if he wanted to have phone sex! Then I said 'Bye Lover' and hung up." Rory said before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Why would you do that?" Paris asked

"Cuz he left without even telling me. So, I'm not going to answer his calls for the rest of the night."

"Evil woman!" Louise said.

"I try." Rory said slyly.

The girls all were laughing and sitting and watching TV when there was a frantic knock at their door. The girls were curious to who could be at their door. At this school they mostly only hung out with the boys, and the rest of there friends were still in Connecticut. Louise jumped up and looked through the peep-hole and shrieked.

"OHMIGOD!" She yelped as she opened the door. The girls all shrieked as well when they saw Summer, Duncan, Bowman, Travis, Tyler, Austin, Marissa and Brooke on the other side of the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rory asked while hugging all of them

"SOMEBODY coughDUNCANandBOWMANcough put a dead deer in the ceiling tiles of the cafeteria. We got out early today, and have off tomorrow, so we figured we would come and visit our very bestest friends!" Summer exclaimed

"Come on in! I have missed you guys so much!" Rory said

"I know! I mean, the parties aren't the same without you Hayden!" Tyler said with a wink.

"Oh, please! You probably have women swooning at your feet!" Rory responded

"So, have you met Tristan DuGrey?" Duncan asked

"Louise sure has." Maddy said with a grin.

"He's my boyfriend." Louise responded.

"NO WAY!" Marissa said. "He is so hot! My parents have been friends with his for years. So I've known him for a while."

"Yea, he is gorgeous, but not as good as mine!" Rory said. "Logan Huntzburger is the best looking out off all of their boyfriends."

"You are dating Huntzburger? I heard he was hung up on a female, I should have figured it was you." Austin said, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee. I know this great little place down the street." As they were leaving Rory heard her cell phone ringing, "I can't really tell who it is, but it sounds like Logan, who ever is at the back of this group, grab my cell and answer it!"

Austin was the last person out the door. He ran back into the room and answered Rory's phone quickly.

"Hello?" He asked, panting from running into the room

"_Who the hell is this?" _

"Um… I'm Austin, a friend of Rory's."

"_Why are you answering her phone?"_

"Because she is leading everybody to the coffee shop, and I was the last one out the door, so I grabbed her phone… Oh, here she is." Austin said, then handing the phone to Rory.

"Logan?" She purred into the phone.

"_Ace? What the hell is going on?"_

"Well, Baby, some friends from Chilton came to visit me and the girls."

"_Who?"_

"Summer, Duncan, Bowman, Travis, Tyler, Austin, Marissa and Brooke."

"_Ok." _

"So what's up babe? How is the boy's weekend going?"

"_It's ok, I miss you." _

"I miss you too! When are you coming home?"

"_Soon"_

"Kay. Well, I've got to go. Duncan is telling the story about he and Bowman got the dead deer in the ceiling tiles. Bye Babe!"

With that, Rory hung up the phone, and her and her friends continued to the coffee shop, reminiscing about old times, and talking about what parties are going on at the school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I'm sick and I'm not allowed to leave my room. I can sneak on every now and then, but more updates soon! R/R please!

A/N 2: The deer thing really happened at my school. It was the class of '05's senior prank. We did get off a day and a ½ so that the board of Health could come in and make sure our cafeteria was sanitary and stuff. The kid had people start a mosh pit at Battle of the Band's on a Friday night, then snuck to the café while all the teachers were breaking up the mosh pit. And voila! On Monday we left school early and on Tuesday we had no school.


	7. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! I'm sorry about the long wait!

-GG-

The next morning, Logan, Tristan, Colin and Finn woke up in their Rooms at the Huntzburger Compound. They walked into the Kitchen and got some breakfast, before bringing some food to there guest.

"BEAN!" Tristan shouted. "We come bearing gifts!"

"Come on, Dean? Food!" Colin shouted after there was no answer.

The duo looked around, and saw that Dean's room was empty.

"SHIT!" They shouted in unison, before running down to the other two.

They walked into the kitchen and saw that Logan and Finn were laying on the ground in pools of blood.

Colin paled and started whispering "Oh my God." over and over before fainting.

Tristan called 911.

"_911 emergency."_

"HELP! MY FRIENDS WERE ATTACKED! THEY ARE BLEEDING! _FUCK!_ MY OTHER FRIEND JUST FAINTED!"

"_Sir, do you need an ambulence?"_

"Did you not hear me say that they are bleeding? Yes I need an ambulence!"

"_Address?"_

"12345 Frusion Boulevard. Tewksbury."

"_The ambulance is on its way. Sir, I need to ask you some questions. Do they have a pulse?"_

Tristan got on the floor. He pressed two fingers against Logan's neck and felt a weak pulse.

"Logan has a weak pulse." The then checked Finn. "Finn has a good pulse. I think most of the blood is Logan's."

"_Thank you Sir, The ambulance should be their shortly."_

Tristan hung up the phone and sat back. He splashed some water on Colin's face and he groggily opened his eyes.

"Man, what happened?"

"Huntz and Finn were attacked. Dean, I think." Tristan whispered.

"Did you call Maddy and Rory?" Colin asked.

Tristan paled.

"No, oh god." He said, while cradling his head in his legs.

Colin picked up his phone and hit speed dial 8.

"_WHAT? ITS NINE-O-CLOCK IN THE FREAKING MORNING COLIN!" _Rory yelled into the phone _"AND ITS SATURDAY!"_

"Rory, I've got bad news. It's Logan."

"_What happened?" _Rory said in a panicked voice.

"He and Finn got attacked. The ambulance is on its way. He is going to be at Hunterdon Medical Center."

"_I'm on my way. Did you call his parents?"_

"Not yet, I wanted to call you. Tell Maddy."

Colin hung up his phone and called the Huntzburger's and the Rothschild's.

-GG-

Rory was in a panic. She threw on clothes and ran out to common room.

"OHMIGOD!" She yelped as she opened the door. The girls all shrieked as well when they saw "Summer, Duncan, Bowman, Travis, Tyler, Austin, Marissa Brooke! Get up! We are going to the hospital!" Rory shouted as she ran into Louise and Paris' room.

"UP! Logan and Finn were attacked and in the hospital!" She yelled as she went to wake up Maddy.

"Maddy, get up! Finn was attacked!" Rory said, now crying.

Maddy jumped up and threw on clothes like Rory did. Everybody ran out to the Chiltonites cars and took off.

Rory was in Austin's SUV and typed 'Hunterdon Medical Center' in the Navigational System.

Rory was in hysterics. Austin was trying to calm her down, while listening to the directions.

"Ror, calm down, everything will be ok. Don't worry." He said soothingly, while turning onto Route 31.

"We are about 15 minutes away, calm down, you will see him soon."

"Austin, what if he doesn't make it? What if something is really wrong?"

"Rory, we are almost there, be calm."

They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and saw Tristan and Colin in the waiting room.

They saw Rory and Maddy were in the same state. Both crying their eyes out and each had a guy holding them up.

"Tristan! What is going on?" Rory cried.

"They won't tell me anything."

Rory marched up to the desk.

"I need the progress of Logan Huntzburger and Finnegan Rothschild." Rory ordered.

"Are you family?" The receptionist said snottily.

"No, I am Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden. And if you do not give me this information I will have my mother's company Gilmore Insurance down here in an instant. And my father's law firm, Hayden, Grant, Lynn, and Gellar here. Or perhaps, just call poppy Straub. The Supreme Court Justice?"

The woman paled slightly as she recognized the names.

"Finnegan is in room 1245, and Logan is still in surgery."

"Thank you."

The group ran to the elevators and up to Finn's Room. Maddy ran in and saw Finn was awake, watching TV.

"FINNY!" She shouted before bursting into tears again.

"Love, what is it?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I was afraid. I thought you were really hurt!" She said.

"Kitten, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just don't remember what happened."

"What? This bastard made you loose your memory? I'm calling my father and this idiot will get the Chair!" She shrieked.

"I may be sober, but I still don't like loud noises." He stated

The group introduced themselves to each other, and Rory went to the waiting room with Louise and Tristan, to wait for Logan to be done with surgery.

Rory sat in one of the chairs with Louise and Tristan on either side of her.

Rory grabbed her phone.

"Mommy?" She said when the person answered.

"_Sweets, what's wrong?"_

"Logan is hurt. He got attacked. I'm at the hospital waiting for him to get out of surgery."

"_I'm on my way home. I will be there in about 12 hours. I'm calling to have the jet fueled up as soon as we get off the phone. What hospital?"_

"Hunterdon Medical Center."

"_I will fly into the closest airport. Bye sweets. See you soon."_

"Bye Mommy."

Just then the doctor came out of the operating room.

"Are you here for Logan Huntzburger?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Rory said, more tears threatening to fall. "How is he?"

"I'm Doctor Thomas. I was the head surgeon for Mr. Huntzburger. His prognosis is...

-GG-

A/N: Cliffhanger! HAHA I'm evil. I promise I will have an update within the next two days. Until then, R/R!


	8. Hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This chapter is Dedicated to GoddessGaia07, for the Fabulous publicity of this story in her fic, Wait, She did What?

**JerseyJae-**Yea, I know the area really well, I grew up in Califon which is like 10 minutes from Tewksbury, where a lot of wealthy people live, That area makes Hunterdon County the 6th richest county in the country.

-GG-

-Previously on Boarding School-

_Just then the doctor came out of the operating room._

"_Are you here for Logan Huntzburger?" The Doctor asked._

"_Yes." Rory said, more tears threatening to fall. "How is he?"_

"_I'm Doctor Thomas. I was the head surgeon for Mr. Huntzburger. His prognosis is..._

-GG-

"Good." Dr. Thomas finished. "Most of his wounds were superficial, but he did loose a lot of blood. He will be waking up soon. He is in recovery now."

"Thank God!" Rory screamed as she burst into tears.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course Miss Hayden, follow me."

Rory ran after the Doctor, and went into Logan's private room, that she insisted upon.

She sat in the chair next to Logan while he slept. She clasped his hand in hers and sat there, absent-mindedly tracing in his palm with her finger. She sat like that for a while, not paying attention to the passing time, or that she had grown tired. She lazily put her head on the bed, looking at Logan, and unconsciously fell asleep.

Logan woke up a few hours after his surgery, and looked down and saw the angelic face of his girlfriend.

'_I wonder how long she has been here.'_

He reached out and his finger traced the light curve of her cheek, and then he traced her lips with the tip of his finger.

Rory's eyes jumped open, and a smile graced her face.

"You're awake." She said happily

"For a few minutes now." He responded hoarsely

"What happened?" She whispered, scared.

"I was attacked. It must of been an intruder." He lied.

"What? Why?"

"Well, we hadn't used the house in a while, so it must of been a place for those guy to go to, and they were surprised to see me and Finn. Oh God! How is Finn? Is he ok?"

"Yea, he's fine, a concussion. That's it." Rory responded, trying to soothe Logan.

"Good. Now, why were you guys so far away from school?"

"Huntzburger Compound is about 20 minutes from here."

"Oh."

"Babe, are you ok?"

"Yea, but you shouldn't be worried about me."

"Yes I can, and I am. I'm sorry I scared you."

"God, you can't even let someone take care of you, can you? You gotta be the big bad Huntz." Rory teased

"Of Course! What kind of wimp would I be if I didn't take care of my favorite girl?"

"A big one."

"Exactly, you love my manliness."

"Exactly... Oh, I've got good news!"

"What?" Logan asked, intrigued

"You get to meet my mom!" Rory said, enthusiastically

Logan paled slightly.

"What?" He asked nervously

"YOU get to MEET my MOM!" Rory squealed.

"Really? I heard she is scary."

"Pshh! She is crazy not scary."

"Promise? I mean, I don't do good with parents."

Rory giggled.

"Don't worry, she won't make a man in the hospital suffer."

Logan groaned.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked panicked.

"Yea, I'm just..." Logan said, mumbling the last word, incoherently.

"Just what? Are you sure your ok? Do you need me to get a doctor?"

"No, I said, I'm just nervous."

"Aw, don't be, she will love you. Plus your mom has told her about some of your pranks, and she loves anybody that can take a good joke. We are talking about the woman who hid her mother's Christmas card list, with everybody in Hartford Society who would be insulted if they didn't get one, 2 days before they were supposed to go out." Rory revealed.

"Ok, Ace"

"The fact that my mom is a troublemaker, intrigues you?"

"Yes."

They spent a few more hours talking, and Rory introduced Logan to her Chilton friends, when they heard the head nurse in hospital talking very loudly.

"Ms. Gilmore-Hayden! We are very honored you chose our hospital to visit!"

"I'm not here for a visit! I need to find my daughter and her boyfriend! Rory Hayden and Logan Huntzburger! Where are they?" Lorelai roared

"Umm.. Room 4325, right down the hall ma'am."

"Oh shit. She is in for it." Rory said amused.

"What?"

"The Nurse called her Ms. Gilmore-Hayden, then ma'am. She hates both. Call her Lorelai. Everybody does. All of her employee's get ripped a new one if they even utter ma'am or Ms."

"Thanks for warning me." He said sarcastically

"I just did!"

"Woman, you will be the death of me."

"And you love it."

"That I do." he muttered

Then the door burst open.

"Hi!" The older version of Rory stated. "I'm Lorelai."

-GG-

A/N: Sorry its short, but I'm sick and the NyQuill is kicking in. RR please! I will try to have an update soon!


	9. Lorelai

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N: I am horrible with updates. I'm so sorry! I started a new story and my muse has left me so this will probably be a horrible chapter! I'm SO sorry!

-GG-

"Mommy!" Rory squealed as she jumped up to give her a hug.

"Mini me!" Lorelai squealed back, engulfing her in a hug. "Let me meet your man!"

"Mom, this is Logan. Logan, this is my mom, Lorelai." Rory introduced.

"Hi Lorelai." Logan said nervously, which Lorelai picked up on.

Lorelai smirked. "Do I make you nervous?" She asked

"N-no." He stuttered.

"Damn. I love intimidating people." She said with a smile.

"Oh, well..." He started lamely.

"Baby, calm down. She is just trying to scare you." Rory said with a smile.

"Mean Rory." Lorelai pouted.

"Sorry. How's daddy?" Rory asked.

"Good, Good. Doing his lawyer thing." Lorelai responded.

"And you?"

"I'm Grrrrreat!" Lorelai said, trying to imitate Tony-the-tiger.

"Why?"

"Uh... no reason." Lorelai said lamely. "Logan! How are your parents?" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

Rory noticed and her eyes narrowed. She decided to corner her mom later with coffee and find out what was going on.

"They are good. They come home in a few days. I think they were in Japan or China. Some Asian country I think."

"God, I miss your mom. I hate that we lost touch. The e-mails just aren't the same. I'm going to have to meet her for coffee sometime." Lorelai pondered.

Logan was relaxed at this point.

"Yea, I know that she missed you too." Logan offered.

"Man, I am such a horrible friend. BAD LORELAI!" She said, hitting herself in the head.

"Mom, have you been watching Harry Potter again?" Rory asked, suspiciously.

Lorelai looked at the floor. "No." She lied.

"Then why are you acting like Dobby the house elf?"

"No reason."

Logan started to laugh.

"Geez, I feel like I'm dating the more mature of you two." Logan said.

"You are." They said in unison. Then started laughing at the same time.

"Ok, that is just creepy." Logan said with a shutter.

"Shut up." The Lorelai duo said in unison again.

"Oh god. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone." Logan groaned.

-GG-

The next day Logan was allowed out of the hospital. Rory's friends had to leave, so Lorelai got a limo to take Rory, Paris, Maddy, Louise, Logan, Colin, Finn and Tristan back to school. Logan's car was missing, and the boys assumed Dean took it, when he left the compound.

"God. I can't wait to get back to school. Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Maddy said to Finn.

"Yes Love. I feel fine. What about you, mate?" He asked, looking at Logan.

"Fine." He answered, and went back to making out with Rory.

Everybody in the car laughed, and the girls all cuddled up to their other half.

-GG-

A/N: PLEASE don't hurt me for this being so short! I warned you at the beginning that my muse has left me, but I had a ½ day at school today, no homework, and I'm bored, so I decided to update to the best of my abilities


	10. Big News and a confession

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm so sorry I suck so bad at updating!

-GG-

It had been a few weeks since those couple days in the hospital and there was still no word from Dean.

Rory was still trying to figure out what her mother was hiding from her and was having no luck until Lorelai and Chris made a surprise visit to Rory.

"Mom! Daddy!"

"Hey Babe!" Lorelai said, giving her a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked, who was lounging on the couch in their common room.

"Well, we have some news..." Chris said.

Lorelai smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"OH MY GOD!" Rory screamed as her jumped to hug her mother. "Really!"

"YES!"

The two women held hands and started jumping up and down.

"What's going on?" Logan asked Chris. "By the way, Logan Huntzberger." He introduced, holding out his hand.

"Chris Hayden. Lorelai is pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Logan exclaimed.

The men looked at Lorelai and Rory who were still jumping up and down, talking about baby names.

"Lola!" Lorelai yelled.

"Josie!" Rory yelled back.

"Kayla!"

"Jessica!"

"Nancy!"

"As in Sid and Nancy? I don't want my little sister to be named after a herion addict who Yoko'd the Sex Pistols."

"Lore? What if it is a boy?" Chris interjected.

"OOH! Aiden!" Rory shouted.

"Elliott!"

"Mark!"

"Logan!" Logan shouted.

"Excuse me, did we ask for your opinion?" Rory asked.

"Yea! Rory and I are perfectly capable of naming this baby." Lorelai said.

"Uh, what about me? I think I played a big part in making it." Chris said.

"Hey! YOU do all the fun stuff, I do all the work. Therefore I have a 60 percent say in the decision." Lorelai said.

"We will see about that." Chris said.

"Bye sweets, we have to get back, your father and I have to continue this discussion and we only stopped by to give you the big news. We will be back at the end of the school year. I will miss you!" Lorelai said, tearing up.

"I will miss you too mom!" Rory said and they embraced in a hug yet again.

"Wow, I don't even get a hi! From my daughter and yet her mother gets all the attention. I feel SO unloved!" Chris said sarcastically.

"Oh Daddy! I love you!" Rory said, removing herself from Lorelai's embrace, and flying into Chris's arms.

"Good. I love you too. Bye you guys! Logan, take care of my daughter. And remember, I am a very wealthy man and VERY capable of getting away with murder!" Chris threatened.

"What he means is, use protection!" Lorelai shouted as Rory reddened and Logan paled.

-GG-

Rory and Logan were laying in her bed, basking in post-coital bliss, when Rory broke the silence.

"Wow. I'm going to be a big sister." She said in awe.

"As long as you aren't going to be a Mommy." Logan said, patting her stomach.

"Don't worry. I'm not... Knock on wood." She said, tapping her night table with her knuckles.

"Yea. Good." Logan said. "Ror?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yea?" She replied, moving her head onto his chest and using her finger to trace on his abs.

"I love you."

Rory quickly sat up straight and searched his face for any doubt to his last statement.

"I love you too." She replied before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

-GG-

A/N: Short I know! I will take any ideas or comments because I am completely stuck on this story, and I really don't want to abandon it! HELP PLEASE! RR Please!


	11. Rory finds out

Disclaimer: I own nothing! As usual, although, my ½ birthday is coming up soon and if you want to surprise me with Logan, Colin, Finn and Tristan, I will accept that.

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers! I am going to be updating this about once a week, I figured out exactly where I want this to go, and I have it all typed out so I won't have to go on hiatus again. Same with Flavor of the week.

-GG-

_Previously on 'Boarding School'_

_"Yea. Good." Logan said. "Ror?" He asked hesitantly._

_"Yea?" She replied, moving her head onto his chest and using her finger to trace on his abs._

_"I love you."_

_Rory quickly sat up straight and searched his face for any doubt to his last statement._

_"I love you too." She replied before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss._

-GG-

Rory and Logan were celebrating their admitted love for each other when they heard a frantic knock on the door.

Logan groaned as Rory wrapped a sheet around her body and went to answer the door. She peaked through the peep-hole and cursed under her breath.

"Colin, what do you want?" She yelled.

"He is back. I just saw him with that punk kid, Jesse or something like that." Colin said, panting from running across campus.

"Who?"

"Bag Boy!" Colin shrieked.

Rory and Logan paled.

"Shit." Logan muttered before slamming the door closed.

-GG-

Logan walked back into Rory's room and quickly got dressed.

"Rory, This is bad. Very bad. I didn't tell you the complete truth. Ror, the boys and I might have maybe taken Dean to Huntzberger Compound against his will. He also might have been the one who attacked me and Finn." Logan said quickly, not looking her in the eye

"WHAT? WHY?" Rory screamed.

"Rory, we wanted revenge for what he did. I can't have you in danger like that. I can't risk you. I love you." Logan pleaded.

"I have to go out." Rory said, still in shock from what Logan just revealed to her.

"I'm going with you then." Logan said firmly. "I don't want you to be alone if he is back."

"No, I gotta be by myself right now. I can't be around you. That was kidnaping Logan! You are lucky he didn't go straight to the police!" Rory yelled, grabbing a sweatshirt. "You are lucky you aren't in PRISON right now!"

"Rory, calm down! I did it to get revenge on what he did to you at that club!" Logan protested

"I don't care! I let it go! I didn't want you to break the law!" Rory screamed as she stormed out of the dorm. "Just leave me alone right now!"

Logan sat down and put his head in his hands.

_"What the hell did I do?" _He thought over and over again.

-GG-

"Mommy, It's me, call me back. I love you and daddy. Bye." Rory said through her tears.

Rory was sitting on a bench thinking about what Logan had done.

_"I love him so much, yet I never knew a part of him would even consider kidnaping Dean. I mean, what if Dean had called the police? The love of my life could be in jail right now if Dean had called police. Who is he? I don't even know him. I mean, I know that everybody has a little slytherin in them, but geez. I mean, what the hell possessed him to do this? I can't believe he would do this. Why?" _

Rory's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone walking behind her. She quickly turned around and wiped her tears away.

"Rory? Come here hun." Maddy said, gathering Rory in her arms. "I heard you fighting."

"Thanks Maddy. I just can't get over what he did. It just shocked me. I mean, they took him against his will, I know that Dean hurt me, but still, how could I have fallen in love with someone who would do that?" Rory sobbed.

"Let's go back to our dorm. I will get all the wallowing supplies and we will watch a sappy movie, ok? I'll even call Louise and Paris and drag them away from their boy toys."

"Why aren't you with Finn?"

"He's with Logan, who is getting extremely drunk, he's upset. He's afraid he has lost you."

Rory couldn't look Madeline in the eyes as she wondered the same thing.

-GG-

The girls were all gathered in the common room as they helped Rory wallow.

Logan on the other hand, wasn't fairing as well.

"I love her." He said to Finn as he took another shot.

"I know mate, I know." Finn said sympathetically.

"I told her I love her."

"WHAT? When?" Finn asked obviously in shock.

"Today. Then she found out about what we did to Dean and it freaked her out. Man, I really regret doing that. What the hell was I thinking? Don't ever let me make stupid decisions like that again." Logan muttered.

"I've got you back."

The duo was interrupted by Tristan and Colin walking into the room.

"So you fucked up." Colin said as he poured himself a shot. "Paris isn't as upset as Rory is, but I'm still not getting laid for a very long time… I'm sorry I should have waited until you got back to tell you about Dean. Luckily, he said he isn't pressing charges, it is good enough that he got between you and Ror."

"Asshole. How are Madeline and Louise taking it?" Logan asked suddenly.

"They don't condone it, but Louise asked me if I would do that for her. I said yes, I got a present." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Same with me, but no present." Finn added.

"Lucky bastards." Logan mumbled before taking the last shot. "Well, I'm going to go sleep."

He stumbled his way into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, staring at the floor. Directly below him, A numb cerulean eyed brunette was staring at the ceiling.

-GG-

And this is where I leave you. Review please! I will update in the next week, promise


	12. Love is in the air

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers!

-GG-

"_5:30, if I fall asleep now, I will get an hour and a half of sleep." _Rory and Logan thought, unaware of the turmoil the other was going through a floor away.

"_I will try and talk to him today." _Rory thought as she stared at the clock watching the second hand go around.

"_Should I talk to her? Or wait for her to come to me?" _Logan rolled over and stared at an identical clock.

"_AHH! I can't get to sleep!" _Rory got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweat-pants and a sweatshirt. She put on a pair of sneakers and walked out the door. She went and sat on the bench that Maddy comforted her on the previous day and began to cry. _"He only did it because he loves me... I acted like such a bitch! I was just scared that he could do something like that." _

-GG-

Rory decided what to do. She walked to her building and walked up that extra flight of stairs. She used the hidden key and let herself into the boys dorm. She walked into Logan and Finn's room and climbed into bed with Logan, who was still awake.

"Rory?" He asked amazed as he felt weight on the bed and smelled her familiar scent.

"Shh. Go to sleep." Rory said as she cuddled into his embrace. "We can talk in the morning."

"Ok." Logan muttered as the two finally fell asleep.

-GG-

Finn woke up around 10, thankful it was a weekend. He rolled over and looked across the room to see if Logan was awake yet. He was shocked when he saw the long brown hair cascading down from the pillow.

At first, Finn was pissed that Logan already slept with somebody else. Then, when he thought about it, he didn't hear any 'noises' coming from the bed the previous night. He glanced further into the bed and saw that Rory and Logan were laying in bed, asleep. He smiled decided to leave them alone for when they woke up. He walked into the common room and saw Tristan and Colin arguing about what to watch on TV.

"Hey guys, I think Rory and Logan are getting back together." Finn said with a smile.

"What? How? When?" Colin asked, Tristan nodding in agreement with the questions asked.

"I woke up and saw brown hair on Logan's pillow, and when I investigated further, I realized that it was Rory. He must have been asleep when she came in, but they are lying there together!" Finn gossiped.

"We gotta tell the girls." Tristan dictated as he went back into his room to put on a shirt and shoes.

-GG

Rory and Logan woke up an hour later. He awoke before her and was watching her sleep. As he watched he saw her mouth form a smile, then her big baby blue eyes widen.

"Morning." She mumbled as she buried her head deeper into his chest.

"Morning Baby."

"Coffee, then talk" She said as she felt his body shake with silent giggles.

"Ok." He responded as he unwrapped his arms from around her and got up to start the coffee, which he himself needed a fix of each morning. He walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. She grabbed the cup and drank the contents quickly.

"Talk." He said as she quickly finished the cup.

"I'm sorry! Rory blurted out suddenly. "I was scared and I was shocked that you could do something like that.

"I'm sorry, I love you so much, and I was infuriated that he hurt you. It wasn't my idea, I called in reinforcements who gave me the idea."

"Really? I'm sorry I over reacted, I was just freaked out."

"Fight over?" Logan asked hopefully.

Rory grinned and leaned forward and kissed Logan.

"Fight over?" Logan repeated as they broke apart.

Rory laughed, and Logan stared in amazement as her whole face lit up with each sound coming out of her mouth.

"Fight over." Rory promised as she cuddled up to him.

"Want to go get some breakfast?" Logan asked.

"Sure."

The two got up and walked over to the door. Logan opened it and Finn, Maddy, Tristan, Louise, Colin and Paris all landed on the floor.

"Wow, this is a nice carpet. Do you agree DuGrey?" Colin asked, as he got on his knees to examine the carpet.

"Yes I do." Tristan mused.

"Shut up you liars." Rory said as she walked past them giggling. "I can't believe you were listening!"

"Sorry." The girls said in unison. "We were worried about you. Then when Finn said you were here we rushed down to see if you guys made up." Madeline finished as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, we are going to go get some breakfast, want to join us?" Logan asked the group.

"Sure." Colin said, looking at Paris who nodded.

"We're in." Finn and Tristan said after glancing at their girlfriends.

-GG-

The group left the small café a while later, their stomachs full and their souls full of love.

Madeline dropped a huge bomb after graduation that she was pregnant. Finn fainted then ran out to buy an engagement ring. They got married in a small ceremony on the beach, with just their friends in attendance, then had the huge society wedding that the Lynn's and Rothschild's insisted on. Six months later, Madeline gave birth to twins, Aurora and Leigh Rothschild.

Louise and Tristan broke up before college after she went to Sarah Lawrence and he went to Yale. They met up again after she graduated and moved to New Haven. They rekindled their romance and are getting married soon.

Paris and Colin stayed together all through college. They fought, obviously, and always made up. They are happily living together with no plans of marriage.

Lorelai and Chris became parents again. They had a son, Christopher Junior, who looked just like Chris. They stayed happily married and were always their for their kids no matter where in the world they were.

After Rory and Logan reconciled, they were more in love than ever. Dean didn't give them too much trouble, but he continuously tried to get Rory to leave Logan, which she always laughed at and walked away. They went to Yale together and lived together during their third and fourth years. He proposed at her graduation party and Rory, of course, accepted.

The always stayed friends and always met up at least twice a month for dinner and drinks. They were always just a phone call away. Their kids, who varied vastly in age, were all friends. They stayed close forever, and always vowed to never lose touch with each other, which they never did.

-GG-

THE END!

-GG-

Wow, sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I kept writing it, and it didn't seem right. So I decided to have them make up then a short epilouge. What do you think? Review please!


End file.
